1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a button structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of the consumer electronics is developing quickly, for the server, the desktop computer, the notebook computer, the tablet computer, the smart phone, the video camera, the camera or the video tape recorder, the demands for various storage devices become higher and higher. It is required to configure a proper input device on the above electronics as operated by a user, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a button and a touch screen, which is designed according to the designer's demands.
Although recently the ratio of the electronics using the touch screen as the input device has been become higher and higher, since physical buttons are direct viewing for users, can be operated quickly and can provide hand handle for users when being pressed, it is necessary to configure the physical buttons. For example, a power switch of the electronics, a camera shutter key and a volume adjustment key still employ the physical buttons mostly. A conventional button is connected to the inner surface of a shell. The shell has a hollow area at a position corresponding to the button, such that the button can be revealed in the hollow area of the shell.
However, the button is easy to fall off if hot melting process is not made during assembly between the button and the shell. Therefore, it is easy to cause button shift during the assembly, such that it is not easy for the button to align with the hollow area of the shell and a pressure sensitive element of the printed circuit board. Additionally, although the hot melting process can ensure the button is fixed in a particular position of the shell, the hot melting process is time-consuming and laborious, and the connection between the button and the shell is easy to be broken after being used for a period of time. That is, the conventional button is difficult to be assembled and firmly connected with the shell or the printed circuit board, and thus the human cost is increased.